Felix
|enemies = |likes = Good grades, being with his family, Pupnick's powers, comforting others, succeeding, Alley Cats, hot baths, tacos, Christmas|dislikes = Getting sick, evil magic, Mr. Doberman's strictness, embarrassment|powers = Genius-level intelligence Martial Art skills|weapons = Claws, teeth|fate = Rekindles his relationship with Pupnick and Dominic after being revived|affiliations = |inspiration = Thomas O'Malley from the Aristocats}}'''Felix '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's Pupnick's adoptive brother and best friend who resides in the Doberman Orphanage, along with his musical cousins. Background After Doctor Frederick was discharged from the Doberman Orphanage, Felix was sent to the Doberman Orphanage by his father before he died of cancer. Dominic promised to raise Felix to the best of his ability when he wasn't able to raise Frederick. Felix wasn't born with any magical abilities like his soon-to-be adoptive brother, Pupnick but he was born with a genius-level intellect which made him a straight A student. The grades made Dominic very proud of him. When Pupnick came into the Doberman Orphanage, Dominic pushed him very much due to him having magical powers and the inability to control them, getting Pupnick in trouble at school and home. Felix tried to comfort Pupnick, the best he could but Dominic wanted Pupnick to be alone. Felix couldn't even hang out with him since he gets into a lot of trouble. He's hoping to help his adoptive brother and then hang out with him. Development Felix was inspired by Thomas O'Malley from Disney 1970 ''the Arisocats. ''Felix is not based off ''Felix the Cat, ''the storywriter just simply decided that Felix should be a cat, Personality Felix is introduced an assertive, overconfident, brilliant and a caring brother. He shows confidence towards his friends and towards himself. However, that doesn't make him an egotist, he just does so good on tests and quizzes, he can congratulate himself. He does the same thing for sports but he is still a good sport and doesn't forget to be nice to the players who lost. Felix has a sympathetic and comforting side especially towards Pupnick when he was going through a hard time with Dominic. As a brother, it's his duty to be there for his younger sibling when they need help. He enjoys comforting people who are sad, lonely, angry or frustrated. In "Out-Cats" and some other episodes, Felix is shown to have a short temper. He mostly loses his temper when someone (such as Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob) gets on his nerves, teases him or his friends or just because he doesn't like a certain person. Felix's temper can get him into trouble which is why in some episodes, he wants to control his temper to the best of his ability. Felix often yells and says some things that he might not mean. Felix is one of the Wooten characters to have a genius-level intellect and that's from reading fact-filled books, studying and taking after-school programs. His own intellect gets him the grades he needs to make his family proud and to get into a good college. In "Out-Cats", it was revealed that Felix was on the A honor roll ever since the start of elementary school to high school today. Even though Felix is born with a high intellect, he's not afraid to stand up to anybody (especially Butch and his gang). Felix took karate class to be prepared for any fight in or outside of school. Felix isn't afraid to redeem himself when he unintentionally caused someone so much pain like he did for Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob when they sold their souls to Doctor Frederick and was killed. Physical appearance Felix is an orange cat with a white muzzle, underbelly and tail tip. He has orange eyes and trimmed whiskers. Powers and abilities * '''Cat Physiology: '''Felix is an anthropomorphic cat. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Felix was born with a high intellect which makes him a straight A student. His high intellect is helpful on missions too. * '''Athletic Strength: '''With Felix taking a karate class, he gained a great amount of physical strength. * '''Athletic Speed: '''The karate class also gave Felix a great amount of speed. * '''Martial Artists: '''With Felix taking a karate class, he becomes a master in the expert martial arts which makes him a worthy fighter to anyone he meets. * '''Immortality: '''Felix is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances Magical Friendship Years after the Shadow Cat was discharged from the Doberman Orphanage, Felix was adopted into the Doberman family as Dominic's second adoptive son. Pupnick came into the orphanage, two years. With Pupnick having magical powers, he got himself into a lot of trouble at school and home. Felix tried to comfort his struggling adoptive brother but Dominic wouldn't let him. Felix is hoping to help Pupnick in any way he can. At the beginning of the episode, Felix was helping Pupnick get ready for his first day of school. As Felix and Pupnick were walking downstairs to grab their lunches and leave, Dominic wished Felix luck on his math test while he told Pupnick that he doesn't want any phone calls from the principal on his first day of school. Felix was in a different first-period class, so he wasn't seen in Pupnick's class along with Matthew and the school gang. Everything went smoothly for Pupnick until science class, Butch was teasing Pupnick and took his collar off to show to their entire class. Pupnick tried to get his collar back from Butch but he accidentally set him on fire which got him ISS and grounded by Dominic. When Felix was about to walk to his bedroom, he noticed Pupnick was crying. He walked into his room and warmly comforted him until Dominic told him to leave Pupnick alone much to his disappointment. Matthew and the gang were able to cheer Pupnick up by taking him to arcade, restaurants and more fun places. Felix wasn't able to hang out because he was too busy with school and exercise. Felix was about to go for a walk and he had his water bottle filled. Felix then went into the bathroom to grab his towel and while he was gone for a minute. Frederick snuck into his room and placed a drop of his disease formula in his water bottle then he vanished into the shadows. Felix grabbed his water bottle and took it downstairs. He took a sip of his water and became ill. Dominic saw Felix on the floor, weak and sick. He contacted Pupnick and the others and he told them, that natural medicine won't heal Felix's disease except for an antidote in Iowa. Pupnick decided to retrieve the antidote with help from Matthew and the gang. The gang had exactly three days to retrieve the antidote because if they fail to get it on the third day at midnight, Felix will die. The gang left Columbia and headed straight to Iowa. During the two days, Felix got sicker and sicker by the minute. On the second night at midnight, Felix got paralyzed and paralysis tells us that Felix is close to dying. And that's when Dominic had a change of heart and decided to apologize to Pupnick for being hard on him. The next day, Frederick wanted to make sure that no one would get in the way of his revenge plan, so he snuck into the Doberman Orphanage and tied up Dominic, Felix, Alex and the others. Once Pupnick and the gang arrived at the orphanage, they fell right into Frederick's trap and it was fifteen minutes to midnight and if Pupnick fails to feed the antidote to Felix, he'll die and the antidote will be useless. Frederick tried to get the antidote back from Pupnick, he boldly refused. Frederick then meets his demise when Pupnick destroyed his disease formula which caused the Voodoo Spirits to drag him down to the Voodoo Spirits Jail for all eternity. Pupnick quickly fed the antidote to Felix and he was revived. He thanked Pupnick for saving his life and with Dominic being a loving father, Felix is able to hang out with Pupnick like brothers. Felix joined Pupnick and the gang on a trip to Paul's Pizza Parlor. The Black Lion 2 Felix appears in the sequel as a supporting character. He isn't seen until Brodi and the others leave Columbia. He is watching the soccer game with Pupnick and the gang. Matthew figured out Wolfsbane's evil plan and he immediately left the house to get into the X-15. Felix wanted to help Matthew but he refused because he didn't want them to get hurt. Before Wolfsbane had the attempt to kill Matthew, Charles shot the Aconitum out of Wolfsbane's hand. Felix was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men by using his outstanding martial arts. After Wolfsbane's death, Felix decided to help Matthew remodel the house after he got adopted. He is last seen dancing to the song "Family" with Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob doing the background music. The North Wooten Felix serves as a supporting character since he was one of the kids who wasn't abducted by the evil Professor Whiskers. He is later seen changing kids back to normal with the antidote-filled guns. After Whiskers' death, Felix was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Felix serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. In "Out-Cats," he served as the protagonist. Trivia * Felix bears a striking resemblance to Thomas O'Malley from the Artisocats. Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Those brought back to life Category:Nephews Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:American characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Dancers Category:Uncles Category:Martial Artists Category:Cousins